To date, 17 patients have enrolled on this treatment protocol. A goal of 25-30 patients has been established to determine if anakinra has efficacy for pustular neutrophilic skin disease. In addition to the clinical outcomes, tissue and serum samples are being sent to the lab of Raphaela Goldbach-Mansky, Maria Morasso, Alison McBride, and Nehal Mehta in order to further investigate the biologic pathways responsible for pustular psoriasis, including risk of cardiovascular disease as assessed by PET/CT.